


而你无动于衷的神情极具诱惑力

by SepphY



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepphY/pseuds/SepphY
Summary: 王一博不甘心，他面对他的无动于衷，首先想到的不是挫败。就像他们第一次见面，他先沦陷，先示弱。很少笑的小少爷笑了，而常笑的王太太冷着一副脸孔，极具诱惑力。他越不笑，王一博越想看他笑，就这样去撕开年长者严丝合缝的心房。





	而你无动于衷的神情极具诱惑力

**Author's Note:**

> 可能不够黄，但很泥  
> 假的小妈文学真的OOC【加粗】

他自嫁进王家，就一直住在霞飞路上的西班牙式小洋楼中。米黄色拉毛墙面，点缀着半圆形券门，螺旋柱券窗。屋顶是朱红色筒瓦，左侧还有“朱丽叶阳台”。很精致，是芭芭拉·弗拉根娜的《精巧之家》。  
王太太养了一只大白色的长毛猫，异色瞳，蓝色的和明黄色的，每一天都爬在屋外街边的邮筒上晒太阳。不过没有人会给王太来信，那种亲笔信，还洒一点点香水在纸沿，然后仔仔细细地叠好。信封处烧燕红的火漆封死掉，或者是糨糊黏在纸底。总之秘密心事也一齐封在里头，一切便无从知晓。  
更多的时候，这猫在屋子里游荡，碰碎过明仿元制古董小花瓶。然后被张妈拿了扫帚追着撵，边赶边骂，侬则个小宗桑。  
王太太说，张妈，不要那么粗俗。他捧着茶杯，里面盛了浓浓的红茶。香气白腾腾的，氤氲在太太的鼻尖，每一个清晨，每一个午后。  
张妈放下扫帚，宽而厚的大掌来回在围裙上摩挲着。她唯唯诺诺，只说道，是的，太太。  
瞥见张妈的模样，王太太蓦地笑了。他廿八岁不是十八岁，仍唇红齿白，仍眉目生姿。  
她陪他做这种太太和仆人的过家家游戏，一年又一年。  
这婚姻本就是儿戏，或者说，是一场笑话。  
男人怎么会娶男人为妻呢？  
每当他想到这一点，都会笑。然后他这才从描金描花的精致骨瓷盘中并了两根指头夹起一块黄油曲奇饼，就着茶水，抿碎掉一点点吞下去。  
但他或许是妾罢，妾都不如，更别说他是他的“妻”。  
这不过是一场天定的姻缘，毫无巧合性、或是恋爱的偶然感觉。一纸婚书，一张卖身契似的凭证，轻易将挣扎着的他拽进坟墓里。  
只需要王太太半个动作，或者这半个动作都还未结束时，张妈就晓得太太吃得饱了，也就很麻利地去撤下餐具和吃剩下的早点。她见他将手撑在餐桌上，这双男人的手，比她的都要细，细而白，骨节分明，和手的主人一样，很显出些颀长的意味在里面。  
王太太性别的特殊性使他不会同其他寻常阔太一般每日流连于麻将馆，戏园子，或者去打长牌和敲麻。也不是武康路上的精品裁缝店进了新的缎子，就赶在所有人之前去打漂亮衣裳穿，王太太并没有丈夫需要取悦。是故就一日日地闷在家里，逗猫、发神，偶尔弹一弹楼上的立式钢琴，闲极无聊了看一看话本，再不济，还可以抽烟。  
猫跳上来了，伏在王太太的膝头，咪呜咪呜地叫。客厅的立式摆钟敲九下，咚咚咚，指针滴答，张妈去厨房以后，这屋子静得可怕。  
王太太肖战是被人们遗忘了的人。  
他起床前，张妈刚刚洗过客厅的地。现在都没有干，湿润的淡淡青绿色瓷砖地。王太赤足踩在上面，猫在他身后，跟着他，时不时蹭他从袍的下摆中裸露出的脚踝，软云一样的毛。  
这猫或许该有一个名字，王太跌进了沙发里，或许它该叫小云，因为勤加清洗的缘故，它太像一团云了。  
他们这样前前后后地回到客厅，阳光从窗中漏出来了，洒在地板上，被窗棂割裂。有人端坐在旁边的沙发椅中，冷冷的头发今天也梳得很妥帖。  
他如何知道他的头发是冷的呢？不过是他的手指曾经一寸寸地没进过里面，直直贴上头皮。头皮是温热的，而发丝顺着搭在指尖，是冷的。  
你来啦，太太道。倘若他真是女人，鬓发亦是如云罢。只可惜此刻他也蓄着短发，剪辫令下来的时候，他家里是最先剪掉的。  
王太身上雪青的长袍，压的是云纹，马褂是淡金色滚着边的，这一套很风骚，是字面意思的风骚。王一博道貌岸然地端坐在他三尺以外的沙发上，袖口指尖都残留着烟味，昨夜的情欲也还残留在心尖，否则他怎么会刚一回本家，又来找王太太。  
王一博的出现，或许会使你疑惑。但王太的的确确是被人遗忘了的人，眼前的这个王一博，根本就不是人。  
与男人通奸的男人，与名义上的继母媾和的继子，这样的人，怎么能说是“人”呢？  
他还在竟然在笑。  
张妈在一旁布起茶水茶点来，觉得瘆得慌，因为这个少爷是不常笑的，不像老爷，一直都是笑面，生气时笑，高兴时亦笑，便令人感觉捉摸不定。老爷喝茶时不佐点心，但少爷喜欢吃酸的，于是这间屋子里常备着各式各样的酸食。经常是太太上一次街，见着好的了，就一下子买好多好多回来。  
少爷不在时，太太靠吃酸的排解。因为太酸了，酸得疼，逼出汗来，一阵一阵的，伴着甚至有些细细密密的麻木一样的痛，这样过后才觉得畅快。  
今日是洛神花果蜜饯，盛在白色的小碟子里，和铁观音一道端上来。汁是腻腻的玫红色，蘸在指尖上。王一博把王太太拉在怀里，指腹一点点搽过他唇瓣，再稍微伸进去，内唇是湿滑温暖的，于是抹着抹着外唇亦变得晶莹透亮。太太觉着难耐，就伸出舌尖一点点舔着。  
太太仰着面，他一双腿搭在扶手上，肩膀靠在另一半的扶手上，唯独腰背臀部塌下去，靠在人身上。太太伸出手想扳下王一博的脸颊，他要吻他，但他不让。只是把人扶正了，伸出自己的指头示意他将蜜饯汁弄干净了。  
太太轻车熟路，稍稍坐起来些，撩了撩鬓发，一双漂亮的手扶着王一博的手，稍微吮一吮便干净了。但他却故意多吞下指节，两根指头，几乎要抵上他的咽喉，他干呕，小少爷的指头很是及时地撤出去。但留下一点清泪挂在太太发红的眼睑上，他总是轻易红掉眼睛，然后轻易勾起对方的欲望。  
王一博下腹与喉头同时一紧，但他正了神。  
我倒回来找你，不是为的这个。  
即使是屈起指节去刮掉他眼角的泪痕时，王一博都是一张冷冷的脸。  
太太。  
他说。  
我要走了。  
太太不以为然，只说道你要走便走，何必还专门回来和我讲一句呢，你不是向来自由惯了？言罢终于是捧过王一博的面颊在他嘴角重重地印上一记。  
这吻毫不温存，也不显得情欲，只是一个轻促的吻。此刻他真像母亲，要送自己刚上小学的儿子去上学了，于是拍打香面孔，于是碰额头，还有临别的一个亲亲。  
王一博想躲开却没来得及，他不厌恶太太的吻，他主动献吻甚至让他感到异样的满足。即使如此，少爷仍不动声色，只是皱着眉头捉住他的手腕，然后偏了头看着他。  
你能不能认真听我说一次话。  
我要走了。  
他只是重复了一遍自己刚才说的话罢了，甚至显得机械。但太太的眼神突然冷了，他抿了抿嘴道。  
那你要去哪里。  
这一下换王一博不说话了，只是极尽温柔地捏上太太的耳廓。王太的身体经年累月地被这样折磨着，早就禁不住抚摸。即使是可以不带情欲的动作，经由王一博的手，触碰上他的身体，便处处都成了撩拨。他需用几分力气来忍，才能维持表面上的正常模样。  
他低着头，由着王一博的指腹蹭过他那层薄薄的皮肉，仔细瞧，可以看见细细的血管。然后是耳垂，他捻着稍厚稍软的耳垂，就像王太捻起曲奇又捻起饯子。王一博这样转动着摩挲，然后凑得愈发近，近得他几乎以为他要吻他，闭上眼时睫毛都在颤抖。但他只是凑过来，转而附在他耳畔，吐息缱绻而缠绵。  
先去床上。  
张妈早已不见踪影，连猫都很识趣地攀在原先摆花瓶的空花架上，远远的，睁着那双漂亮的圆眼睛，盯着这对怨侣。  
他们是“侣”吗？  
王太想，不过他还来不及想，就被王一博拦腰抱起来了。实际上他们几乎生得一般高，但王太太的身形更颀长，或者说，更显弱质。  
楼梯是螺旋形的，深深的棕色，被擦得光亮。楼道很窄，他这样被抱着上去，几乎要蜷缩在人怀里。需要时刻悬着心，好低头闪避，省得碰到了痛得眼冒金星。王太太这样晃着晃着，低头看着王一博的脚尖，那双黑色面的牛津鞋，一时间竟然觉得恍惚。  
只是不待他回味过来，就已被放倒在床榻，新换的床单，全是阳光的味道，引得他不自禁地深吸一口气。亦或者这深呼是覆在他身上的王一博惹出来的，他已上手去一枚枚落下他马褂上的直盘扣，隔着衣料，都觉得耐不住。他这个名义上的继子，年纪轻轻，但素来雷厉风行，要做就是要做，毫不犹豫，毫不掩饰欲望和渴求。  
到底是小孩心性，一边与他咬耳朵，用气音说着很含糊的没人听得真切的话，唯有热度真切。一边扒掉精致的马褂，绕着一双胳膊扯下来，抽筋剥皮似的凶蛮，然后把衣服丢在一旁，大概很快也会被踹在地上罢。  
没关系，地板很干净，每一天都有人来擦。王太太受不住的时候，他会蹬腿，大腿根光裸着黏湿着一下下抵在床单上磨蹭，每一次王一博来，第二天都要换床单，太皱了，太潮了，潮得他眼睛发红。  
眼下王太太尚有余裕同王一博调笑，他虽然像一尾任人宰割鱼躺在案板上一样躺在床上，但也偏过头去，手插进他打理过的发间，学着他先前一般附在他耳畔。  
这衣服你几个小时前才替我穿上，怎么又要脱下来，就这样喜欢吗？  
虽然没有丈夫要取悦，却有丈夫的儿子要取悦。他说你穿得艳一些好看，王太太理解的艳实际上是明，是亮，所以特意挑这样浅又贵重的衣料，他不动声色地取悦着他。其实王一博第一天见到他，就移不开眼了，什么都可以是明亮的，那天的阳光，空白的信纸，肖战的眼睛。但唯独这段关系，不够明亮。  
王太太才与他耳语完毕，裤子就一把被扯掉了。先褪至双膝之间，然后他扶着他的腿，屈起来，支在床面上，然后才一寸寸沿着小腿拽下去，同样丢在一旁。王一博又倒回去执了王太太的脚踝，先前他在楼下的地板上赤足行走时，足弓至足背处的青筋明显，衬得皮肤苍白，看上去很冷，那时他就想这样做了。  
握在手里，皮肉贴着皮肉。有时王一博觉得肖战的皮肤很薄很薄，仿佛只是一层，蝉翼一般，覆在骨骼上，不敢碰，但始终禁不住诱惑。就这样的姿势，王太太双腿大敞着对着自己名义上的继子，下体已经没有衣物了，只有那件雪青色的长袍的下摆，还胡乱搭在股间。  
王一博抬眼看他一眼，他就知道了。只缓缓伸出手揪着布料一点点掀起来，他听见王一博说，太太也喜欢这衣服，已经湿得相当厉害了。  
时日至今他们都不知道造过多少回了，数不清也没有人会数，但王太太听到这种话，还是会脸红，从颊间飞至耳尖。但他也兴奋，肉眼可见的，胯间的性器似乎颤了一下，王一博中指饱蘸了昨晚用的脂膏抵着他穴口时，他舌尖也颤了。  
他宁可他直接插进去，也不想遭受这样的折磨。才被用过的身体，不需要被这样细致地对待。温吞的扩张，不会让他多么舒适熨帖，只会觉得瘙痒或者空虚，唯独少了痛觉。除了第一次，王一博什么都不会，但要得很急，他真的痛哭了，所以攀上他宽阔背脊，挠出一道道红痕。  
王太太看着王一博仍穿着三件套，只除去鞋子袜子，半撑在他身上，发丝被他拨乱了，但看起来还算是整洁，实际上有三根指头都插在他穴里，底下也鼓胀着，撑起了那片衣料。这身衣服都是他挑的，有名的西洋裁缝店，他说要新进的那种棕色开司米料，照着小王少爷的尺寸做，我知道，他前些天来订过衣服。  
他这样想着，当时只看见料子，选好款式，就已经可以想象出王一博穿上这一身衣服时的样子。只是他从来没有在自己面前穿过这一套，今日一见，八九不离十。他却越来越不能集中精力去描摹脑海中王一博的样貌，这人不知是按到他哪一点，逼得他叫出声音，先前只是闷哼低喘，然后就这样泄了一次，淋漓一片。  
其实昨晚要得足够多了，所以现在出来的很稀很薄，他也觉得乏，想阖了眼睛养神。但这时候王一博却开始脱起自己的衣服，除到只剩下衬衣时，压了回来，然后扶着干了进去。太熟稔，到他甚至觉得快要腻烦的程度，但快乐的事情，谁也不会拒绝，他也不能拒绝。  
但还是会攀上他背脊，手紧扣在肩头。他也想紧咬牙关，但还是忍受不住又深又重的顶撞，放荡地叫出声音，又硬了。  
昨晚他是背过身被压着做的，手肘已经撑不住了，就塌下腰背，只抬起臀去迎合他。他每撞一下，他就揪着扯一下床单。浅绿色的窗帘和白色的纱帘都没拉，于是他周身淫浸在月光下。  
别再来了，求你了。  
他知道他在哭，但他不会因此心软。这种眼泪，多淌一点无妨，至多是眼睑隔日变得肿胀，一揉又再淌下眼泪来。肖战仿佛是水做的，哪一处水都很多。  
王一博也把这一句照搬给了趴在床上的王太太，此时他被插得又要去了，辗转呻吟着，他一次次告饶，身后的人却不消停。到最后他连床单都抓不住，只松开手卸下伪装。最脆弱的时刻，身心都承受着这样狠的攻击。  
你到底要干什么。  
他力气磨净了，这时候王一博整个人覆上来，躯干贴着背脊，干他的速度也因此慢了下来。原本王太太不喜欢从后面的姿势，他什么都看不到，缺乏安全感，缺乏爱，但这一次王一博的手自上而下覆盖住他的手，然后同他十指相扣，他说。  
肖战，我要走了，我带你走，好不好。  
此话一出，肖战原本因痛苦和欢愉而纠结在一起的眉头竟然突然舒展开，王一博借着清而冷的月光，竟然觉得，肖战像是一下被抽走了三魂六魄。鲜活不再，他的神情甚至显得无动于衷，他似乎不知道自己是用尽全副勇气才吐出这句话，还只是试探，都要被他扼死。  
王一博不甘心，他面对他的无动于衷，首先想到的不是挫败。就像他们第一次见面，他先沦陷，先示弱，很少笑的小少爷笑了，而常笑的王太太冷着一副脸孔，极具诱惑力，他越不笑，王一博越想看他笑，就这样去撕开年长者严丝合缝的心房。他重新奋力抽插起来，他在他身上耸动，快感磨得他也神智不清，情迷意乱，他一遍又一遍地不厌其烦地在他耳边重复着。  
好不好。  
但只有官能性的吟哦回应他，到最后肖战额前的汗水汇成很大的一滴，直接滑进他眼睛里，痛得他眼前一片五彩斑斓，然后尖叫着到了。  
今天早上也是这样，他又被干到失神，天地间只剩下灭顶的快感，俨然是花花绿绿五彩斑斓的妖魔世界将他吞噬了。他找不着边际，只能死死抓住身上的人。  
然后王一博放开他，由着他仰面偏过面颊按在床上，半阖着眼睛努力喘息试图平复。但昨晚他抽出来后即刻两臂一伸两手一环将他拥住，两个人都躺在床上，他背对着他，他在他耳边自言自语般喃喃。  
沪上已经不够安稳了，公租界都不太平。我有船票，有两张，我也有钱。说完这句他吸了吸鼻子，埋头在肖战的肩窝里，才又接着说。只不过这样说话让人觉得痒极了，应该会本能地躲开。但或许肖战累极了，又或者他舍不得片刻的温存，他没有躲开。只是眼睛闭更紧，觉得这样就可以什么都听不见了。  
他又接着说。  
我们先去香港，之后你想去哪里，去巴黎？去大阪？都可以，你想去哪里都可以。  
这话太诱人，勾得肖战闭着眼睛都开始想象巴黎的样子。帕尔那斯流派的诗，写实派夏夫列里的小说。塞纳河边细而窄的街道中，没有人认识他们，远离动荡，唯一的动荡是他在黄昏时分的街灯下低头吻他时惊起的飞蛾的翅膀的震颤。  
这梦太美了，抓着他下坠。待他梦回，身边没有任何人了，但有痕迹。他莫名其妙的穿戴整齐，想也不想便知是谁的手笔，就好像他死了，身边鲜花拥簇，他穿着最爱的衣服长眠。但他还能翻身起来，可能有些趔趄地赤脚跑向那个“朱丽叶”阳台，他猛地推开玻璃窗门，扑上去像濒死的蝴蝶，冷风倒灌进来。阳台下什么都没有，他梦醒了，天亮了，霞飞路上的路灯熄灭了，肖战死了。  
肖战早就死了，他是王太太，所以他不能和他走。  
王太太倚靠在门边笑，他枯站足够久，张妈上来叫他去用早点，他才挪动脚步，他的脚心真的很冷很冷。  
现在他背对着王少爷躺着，身下都没有清理，依然粘腻，逐渐变冷。他知道那人坐在床畔一件件把脱掉的衣服拾捡起来穿，长裤然后是马甲，再系领带，他刚认识他的时候，他连领带都打不好，要他教，他漂亮的骨节分明的手在在他眼前绑出眼花缭乱的漂亮领结，也绑牢他的心。王一博鬼使神差地低头吻他，这是一切的开始。  
他穿好外套了，再也没有衣料细细簌簌的声响，但肖战背对着他突然说话了。  
我要你给我写信，要亲笔写，然后在纸沿上洒你喜欢的那种科隆水。叠三折，用火漆或者用糨糊封好......  
他慢慢转过身，肆无忌惮看他宽阔背脊，慢慢阖起眼睛来。  
然后你要记得吻一下我的名字。  
FIN


End file.
